


Mafia

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Jazz Clubs, Mafia AU, Mafia Member Veronica, Rich Veronica, Singer Allura, minor Lance/Ryan Kinkade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Veronica deals with some shady people in order to protect the ones she loves the most





	Mafia

Of all the clubs in New York City, Veronica’s favorite had to be the small underground jazz lounge in Brooklyn. It was hers - a gift from her father when she had proved she could live up to the McClain family name - and she spent most of her nights in the back booths. This was also where she did most of her business. It was a good spot, far out of reach of lawyers and customs and the FBI. They’d been trying to get her family for years, but the McClains were good at covering their tracks and keeping their hands clean.

Tonight, Veronica sat in her usual booth in the back of the club, watching it fill with college students and trust fund babies and wannabe novelists. She scanned each and every one of their faces as the entered, scanning the crowd for one person in particular. A waiter brought her a rum and coke before she could ask.

Three singers came and went before she saw him. Lotor Daibaz looked just as sleazy as everyone had told her he would be. He had platinum blond hair that looked very unnatural against his fake tan. His suit was impeccable and obviously custom made by the way it hung off his frame. His blue eyes scanned the room before finally settling on Veronica’s booth. She raised her glass to him as a sort of invitation. As he made his way toward her, she noticed two women trailing behind him. One of them was shorter than her two companions, with blonde hair and a tight black dress that showed off her curves and complimented her pale skin. The other was only a few inches shorter than Lotor, with short hair dyed purple and angular features. She wore the same kind of black suit and tie that Veronica’s own personal bodyguards wore whenever they attended public functions.

Lotor stopped just in front of their booth and snapped to get the attention of one of her bodyguards. It was Ryan tonight, and he gave the Daibaz family heir a cold look as he turned his head.

“Get me a scotch on the rocks,” Lotor ordered, barely even looking at the other man.

“Ryan isn’t a waiter,” Veronica corrected him, raising her own drink to her lips. “If you want something, you’ll have to go to the bar yourself.”

The man already looked annoyed, but Veronica couldn’t care less. He wasn’t supposed to feel comfortable and at ease here. This was her territory and he needed to watch his step.

He looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl, who was standing a few paces behind. “Romelle, would you be a dear?” He didn’t have to finish his thought; the girl nodded and headed towards the bar, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors.

Without being invited, Lotor slid into the booth beside Veronica. At this distance, she could smell the cloying scent of the cologne he wore. She tried her best not to cough as it filled her nose.

“Your men seem to be confused,” she began,

“Oh?” Lotor feigned innocence. “And what might they be confused about?”

“I’m sure you’ve told them that the Holts work for my family. So it must have been a misunderstanding that some of your employees were seen entering Dr. Katie Holt’s office a few days ago.”

Lotor opened his mouth to reply when the music stopped and a man took the stage. “Welcome to the Ares tonight, ladies and gentlemen,” he began in a smooth voice. “Our main performer tonight is a dear friend of mine. It is my pleasure to introduce Miss Allura di Altea!” The crowd cheered as the singer took her place behind the microphone.

“Where did you find her?” Lotor asked, their previous conversation forgotten. “She’s magnificent.”

She was magnificent, Veronica agreed. Tonight she wore a gold dress that shone in the spotlights. Her silvery white hair was done into dozens of small braids that fell down her back and over her shoulders. Her lips were painted a deep red and they danced around the words as she sang. Her voice was low and smokey, but Veronica knew just how exquisite her range was.

“We were discussing business,” Veronica snapped. She was slightly annoyed that this asshole was ogling her singer. Her Allura. “Business that has nothing to do with my club or my performers.”

Lotor turned his eyes away just as Romelle returned and placed his drink in front of him. He nodded to her and she seated herself on Veronica’s other side. The McClain girl couldn’t help feeling like she was being trapped.

“I apologize for the slip up on the part of my employees,” Lotor said, taking a sip of his drink. “I assure you they will be dealt with. In the meantime, is there anything I can do to show my respect for your family and my regret for overstepping my bounds?”

Veronica gave him a smile that people had described as poisonous when they thought her back was turned. “Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours. No reason we can’t coexist in this city.”

“Of course, of course. But I was thinking something more...physical.”

She felt something press against her thigh and she turned to see Romelle moving closer. The girl’s eyes were a mix of blue and violet and her lips were a plump and glossy pink. She trailed a hand up and down Veronica’s thigh, her touch barely there. Veronica took the hand in hers and pressed Romelle’s fingers to her lips.

“You are lovely, darling,” she said, “but I cannot accept you as a gift.” She turned to Lotor. “Were you just lazy in your research or did nobody tell you that the McClains don’t deal in prostitutes?”

“Veronica.” A new voice entered the conversation and both she and Lotor turned to see who had interrupted them. James stood before them, his suit perfectly pressed. “She would like to see you.”

Veronica didn’t need to ask who she was. A quick glance at the stage told her that Allura had finished her set and a new performer was in the middle of his.

“Tell her to wait for me in the car,” she instructed the man. “This shouldn’t take much longer.” James nodded and took off toward the stage, disappearing behind one of the side curtains. Veronica turned her attention back to Lotor. “I see your people in my territory again and I won’t be as cordial as I was tonight. This is your only warning, Lotor.”

The Daibaz family heir let out a huff and stood. Romelle followed him out, shooting a scared look over her shoulder at Veronica before they pushed past the door into the night.

“Ryan, can you find out who that blonde girl is? I want to make sure nothing happens to her.”

The bodyguard nodded. “I will check on it first thing in the morning, ma’am.”

Veronica caught onto the timing in his response. “Plans with my brother tonight?”

Ryan’s face was stoic as ever, but she thought she saw him fight down a smile at the mention of Lance. He may be Veronica’s guard, but he was Lance’s man. “I can reschedule if you still need me tonight.” His tone was serious, but she could tell he was internally begging her not to keep him here a moment longer.

“James can handle it for the rest of the night. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ryan.”

She made her way through the club, nodding at some of the regulars she recognized. There was a door backstage that took her to the alley behind the club where a town car idled in between the buildings. Allura leaned against it, hopping from foot to foot and pulling her coat tighter around her.

“Took you long enough,” the singer muttered.

“You could have waited in the car, princess,” Veronica replied, wrapping her arms around Allura’s waist. “Ready to go?”

\-----

The first thing Veronica did when she arrived at her apartment was pour two glasses of champagne. She handed one to Allura and took a sip from the other. The singer pulled her over to the couch and pushed her down into the cushions before straddling Veronica’s lap. Allura always smelled like cinnamon and roses, and the scent was always the strongest whenever the singer was sitting on Veronica’s lap. Now, though, her beautiful face was twisted in annoyance as she looked at the McClain girl.

“So you’re not going to tell me what you were talking about with that man?” Allura asked, taking a long sip of her champagne.

Veronica shook her head. “It’s nothing you need concern yourself with, love. But if that man ever approaches you, I need you to call me right away. Do you understand?”

Allura nodded, her expression serious. Then she smiled and leaned in close, her lips brushing Veronica’s ear. “And how are you going to make up for ignoring me all night?”

Veronica grinned. Setting both of their champagne flutes on the table, she flipped their positions so that Allura was sitting on the couch and she was kneeling on the ground in front of her. It didn’t take much coaxing for Allura to open her legs. The hem of her dress slid up her thighs, revealing to Veronica what was between them.

“Were you like this all night?” she asked, slightly surprised by her lover’s lack of underwear. “Or was this something special just for me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” The singer tossed a few stray braids over her shoulder. “I don’t hear much apologizing, McClain.”

Veronica smirked and dipped her head between Allura’s legs. Her tongue poked out to swipe at the other girl’s fold and she heard a soft gasp from above her. Encouraged by this, she began to move he tongue slowly against the singer’s pussy, basking in the taste and the noises she was getting. She pulled back after a minute of this to find Allura pouting.

“Not the best apology I’ve ever gotten,” she said.

Veronica just smiled. “You, my girl, deserve the highest of apologies. And those are best given on memory foam mattresses and thousand thread count sheets.” She stood from her place on the ground and offered Allura her hand, which was readily accepted.

The door to Veronica’s bedroom had barely closed behind them before Allura was shoving her towards the bed and climbing on top of her. Veronica was fairly certain she had red lipstick smeared across her face but she didn’t care. She had the most beautiful woman in the world pressed against her, and she’d be damned if she ever let her go.

Allura pulled her dress over her head and dropped it into a pile of gold fabric on the floor. She moved up the bed until she was straddling Veronica’s face. The McClain girl’s smirk disappeared as the singer lowered herself onto her tongue. She licked long stripes up Allura’s folds, fighting back the smile she felt coming on at the gasps and moans her actions elicited from her lover. Veronica’s hands went to the other girl’s hips to keep her steady as she ate her out.

When Allura’s thighs started to shake, Veronica increased her ministrations. She pressed her togue against the singer’s clit and moved her head back and forth. Allura let out a long moan and pressed herself against her lover’s face. It only took a few moments before the singer was cumming with a shout, her body becoming boneless as her thighs shook violently.

“Am I forgiven?” Veronica asked as Allura collapsed onto the bed beside her with a light gasp.

“Oh, baby, that was the best apology I’ve ever gotten.” She rolled over to kiss her lover. It was slow and sensual and reminded Veronica of why she had meetings with people like Lotor. It was all worth it to make sure this exquisite girl beside her was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite rare pairs. like they're both so powerful and beautiful and would be amazing together
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes  
> nsfw twitter: lezbianromelle
> 
> leave a comment to water my crops and shoo away my depression : )


End file.
